


The Reunion

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester is The Doctor in this scenario, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Sam is Donna Noble in this situation, Swearing, based off a scene from Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: You know that Doctor Who scene where Donna reunites the Doctor with Rose and they run down the street towards each other to reunite and then the Dalek shoots the Doctor?Well, I wrote the SPN version of that scene (NO ONE DIES DON'T WORRY)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So i posted this idea on my tumblr at @bbcalamity, but I intend to expand this idea when my laptop gets back from being repaired

Sam and Dean stand at one end of a deserted street. Cars are scattered, like something has taken people away but they don't know why. Things have been leaving cryptic messages for Dean that he's been trying to follow – messages in newspapers with locations and jobs and stuff.

It's been months after the Empty took Cas. Dean has changed phone numbers because he wanted a fresh start, abandoned the idea of being a Hunter. He's only following these clues because Sam encouraged him too whilst they searched for a way to rescue Cas.

"Dean, what did Cas say to you before the Empty took him? Why do you need to find him?"

"He said...he said he loved me, and I need to tell him I love him, Sammy. I need to tell him. Why? What do you think i need to say?"

Sam pauses, tears in his eyes and a grin on his face. He places a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Sam says, looking over Dean's shoulder.

Dean follows Sam's gaze, turning around. There, at the other end of the street, beneath the halo of the streetlight, is Cas. He's got tears in his eyes and he hasn't got a scratch on him. 

Dean's heart almost gives out. Sam takes his hand off Dean and tells him that Cas is real. Dean doesn't know what to say to him, to ask how this is possible but he doesn't care.  
Dean starts running to Cas and Cas starts running too. Dean throwing himself at Cas as they catch up with one another, with Cas pulling Dean close.  
Dean's hands cup Cas' face.

"What makes you think you couldn't have me?" Dean breaks immediately. "You dumb bastard. I love you. I love you and I always have."

Dean can tell Cas is human now - his hair is greying slightly and he has a heartbeat; Cas' heart beating at a thousand miles an hour, he can feel it.

"I got out. The Empty got sick of me. I tried sending you messages but they never got through." Cas sobs. "That's why I've been leaving a trail for you to find me. I didn't know if you wanted to see me."

"Cas. Shut up and kiss me." Dean laughs like this is the stupidest thing he's ever heard; choking on tears and he clears his throat.

Cas pulls Dean into a passionate kiss and Dean leans into Cas, hands going down to Cas' waist. The kissing goes on for a few minutes before they have to pull away for air.

Sam is still at the other end of the street, waving.  
Dean take Cas' hand.

"Come home?" Dean asks softly.

Cas nods.

"Let's go home."


End file.
